Estúpido Pupilo
by Adilay de Capricornio
Summary: Definitivamente, si la guerra no acababa con Kenshin, lo haría él. [Este One-shot es un obsequio para MT77 porque el foro Sakabattô quiere llenar el fandom de regalos"].


_[One-Shot]_

 **Estúpido Pupilo**

—Hiko S. & H. Kenshin—

 _La Definitivamente, si la guerra no acababa con Kenshin, lo haría él._

 _Este One-shot es un obsequio para_ _ **MT77**_ _porque el foro_ _ **Sakabattô**_ _quiere llenar el fandom de regalos._

 **D** isclaimer:

Rurōni Kenshin © Nobuhiro Watsuki

 _Estúpido pupilo_ © Adilay Fanficker

 **N** otas: Este fic estaba planeado para abarcar más de la vida entre el maestro y Kenshin, pero lamentablemente entre mi trabajo y el tiempo no pude terminarlo como me hubiese gustado. Le pido disculpas a MT77 y a todos ustedes por eso.

Si tengo la oportunidad ya lo editaré y lo expondré como se debe, ¿sí?

Por otro lado, este es una trama que me llamó mucho la atención, es decir, la historia tras el alumno y el maestro. Sinceramente me hubiese gustado ver más de ambos en el anime y manga XD.

En fin, ¡feliz año nuevo a todos y gracias por leer!

* * *

 **•**

* * *

No importaba cuántas veces lavase o cuánto durase tallando su piel en rocas filosas en un patético e inútil intento por compensar el dolor que en su vida había causado a otros.

Él no era estúpido y sabía bien que lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había modo de retroceder en el tiempo; también sabía que ni en sus más privados momentos de soledad se le tenía permitido ablandar su poderosa armadura. Esa que desde su más antigua infancia, protegía sus emociones de todo aquello que pudiese observarlo y quizás hasta dañarlo. Y sin embargo a pesar de todo, seguía siendo un ser humano que piensa y siente.

Pero afuera de lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar al conocerlo; él no era indestructible, era simplemente otro humanos más.

Pensar en todos aquellos que había lastimado tanto física como mentalmente le era tan agrio como un mal sake; e intentar sentir el dolor de los demás no le había causado más que problemas. Ya había intentado hacer las cosas bien anteriormente, pero para peor a veces el karma no existía al hacer buenas obras, por lo que todo ese sufrimiento innecesario que poseía en su corazón, conllevaba un gran peso de culpa que día a día se engrandecía sobre sus hombros.

Estaba cansado de tener que guardarse todo lo que su alma deseaba poder gritar. Aunque estuviese en medio de la nada, él sabía que de su boca jamás saldría un grito o siquiera un silbido que significase dolor y debilidad, ya que su mente racional era poderosa y ésta se negaba a ceder ante sentimentalismos inútiles que podrían acabar con su vida antes de encontrar a un buen sucesor.

 _¿De dónde carajos iba a sacarlo?_

Un sucesor del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ruy no le iba a caer del cielo.

El estilo de la espada era el más eficiente a la hora de matar a numerosos enemigos; protegerse y atacar eran apenas sólo fundamentos principales a tomar en cuenta. No todos podían pensar en aprenderlo, mucho menos practicarlo y por ende; conseguir a un discípulo que no muriese posterior a una semana de entrenamiento normal le iba a ser una misión difícil.

Pero no tenía elección.

Tal como su maestro, Hiko Seijûro XII le había dicho una vez: _"Si el camino de la espada fuese algo fácil, no existirían las cicatrices en los samuráis"._

Por eso mismo elegiría bien a su sucesor.

…

 _Kenshin… Himura Kenshin._

Ese era el nombre temporal de su discípulo, cuando tomara la sucesión debería dejar ese nombre también y ser el nuevo _Hiko Seijûro XIV_.

Ahora empecemos con analizarlo.

Su primera impresión de él era clara: el alma del muchacho estaba rota, su mente perdida en quién sabe dónde y posiblemente nunca podría la recuperaría. _Shinta_ había muerto incluso antes de ser encontrado por él, ahora sólo era un despojo de piel y huesos. Habría que alimentar su cuerpo y dejaría que el mocoso se alimentase a sí mismo el espíritu.

Bebió sake mientras lo pensaba bien. Dejaría que él mismo se alimentase de ambas formas.

—Lo ayudará en su entrenamiento —dijo viendo detalladamente las llamas enfrente de él.

El mocoso dormía adentro de la choza, acostado aún.

Hiko lo miró con desaprobación en cuanto lo vio acostarse (por esa ocasión no le dijo nada). Con esa postura, cualquiera podría matarlo.

…

A su corta edad parecía tener agilidad y rapidez pero era muy débil y poco coordinado, no medía su distancia y se tropezaba con piedras muy a menudo; en una ocasión resbaló cuando apenas pudo esquivar un ataque, se hizo daño en el codo izquierdo y ahora reposaba adentro de la choza con ayuda de hierbas molidas y algunos trapos que usaría como vendajes hasta que la hinchazón hubiese bajado.

No hubo mucha sangre que limpiar y por Hiko eso estaba bien.

 _»No seas torpe con tus movimientos; en cualquier batalla eso podría costarte la cabeza._

Más le valía hacer caso de su consejo y no querer brincarse normas. Habría que entrenar en sus reflejos y fuerza, también había mucho por hacer con su sentido de la coordinación; el atacar como burro no iba a ayudarlo a mejorar y bajar la mirada o cerrar los ojos ante la presencia cercana del enemigo no iba a hacer más que matarlo.

El chico tenía habilidades innatas para el combate, las suficientes para ser un buen estudiante del arte Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū, sólo había que pulirlas y mejor que fuese rápido.

 _»¡M-mal-maldito se-seas!_

Hiko echó más leña al fuego, bebió sake nuevamente mientras el mocoso dormía.

Sonrió sin gracia. Sabía a sangre.

…

Muy bien, las cosas iban mejorando.

Se movía rápido y respondía ante los ataques; a medida de que avanzaban con el entrenamiento Hiko se aseguraba de que Kenshin no olvidase sus errores al combatir. En esta ocasión el mocoso pelirrojo por poco enterró la cabeza en la tierra cuando desde de un árbol éste quiso hacer un ataque sorpresa.

Hoy practicaron el sigilo. Y por poco se mató, nuevamente.

De no ser porque logró patearlo a tiempo se hubiese roto el cuello; ¿por qué la patada? Su torpeza debía costarle caro fuese como fuese. Ahora descansaba con un profundo dolor en su espalda debido a los raspones que recibió en esa zona y en las piernas.

Tragó sake con sabor a sangre y de nuevo sintió la sangre.

Mañana entrenarían más duro que hoy.

…

—Debería darte vergüenza —masculló Hiko con los brazos cruzados—, pareciera como si todo nuestro entrenamiento no hubiese servido para nada. ¿Qué te he estado enseñando hasta hoy?

Kenshin bajó la cabeza sin poder decir nada.

—¿Para qué te estoy enseñando?

—Para ser el nuevo sucesor de la escuela Hiten Mitsurugi —contestó sin levantar la cabeza.

—¿Entonces por qué diablos me atacas como si no quisieras herirme? —Alzó la katana y portó una postura más seria—. Esta vez iré enserio, o me atacas, ¡o te mueres de una vez!

Con pasos agigantados atacó al blandengue quien apenas pudo defenderse usando la vieja pero bien afilada katana que Hiko le había prestado para entrenar.

Ese día terminó mal.

Hiko con un profundo dolor de cabeza y estómago, y Kenshin con ambas palmas de las manos muy dañadas, una mano con una seria cortada al usarla como soporte de defensa y la otra amoratada debido a la fuerza que Hiko usó para un solo ataque y Kenshin al aguantarlo con todo y el mango de la katana.

Por la noche Hiko no se sintió con ánimos de beber.

…

 _Estúpido pupilo_ , así nombraría al idiota de ahora en adelante.

Después de años, Kenshin había aguantado arduos entrenamientos y lesiones, desde leves moretones hasta serias cortadas por todo su cuerpo. Su velocidad, agilidad, fortaleza, coordinación y su ya muy bien desarrollado sentido de la audición y vista le habían dado esperanzas a Hiko.

Sólo un poco más y habría un nuevo maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū.

O eso pensó hasta esa mañana en la que le pidió al imbécil ir por algunos hongos para un estofado.

Regresó a los pocos minutos con la cara pálida y vomitó sobre algunos arbustos antes de caer como tronco al suelo. El idiota se había tragado hongos venenosos, y de no ser porque Hiko tenía avanzados conocimientos médicos, el tarado ya estaría contando margaritas en el más allá.

Cuando despertase le daría una reprimenda tal que vería a esos mismos hongos en sus sueños por meses.

«Al menos sigue vivo» pensó con cierto alivio. Le quitó el cabello de la frente sudada y se mantuvo en vela y sobrio todo el tiempo.

Su primera noche sin sake en meses.

—Estúpido pupilo.

Hiko no se dio cuenta, pero esa una sonrisa adornó su cara por un buen tiempo hasta que Kenshin abrió los ojos a mitades de la madrugada.

—Buenas noches, idiota —se burló—, ¿qué se siente sobrevivir a tu propia estupidez?

—Perdóneme, shishou.

—Déjalo, pero te lo cobraré algún día. ¿Oíste?

—Sí, shishou.

 _Está vivo_.

El mocoso aún tenía muchas cosas de sí mismo por mejorar, por aprender y por sobrellevar. Era una pena pensar que él no podía estar ahí para verlo fracasar una y otra vez.

«Cuando él esté listo… yo», pronto iría a encontrarse con su maestro en el otro mundo. Más le valía prepararse para ello.

…

¡Estúpido idealista!

Así que cree que yéndose a la guerra a matar cambiará algo. _Estúpido pupilo_.

¡Allá iba sus años de entrenamiento! Allá iba toda una vida de esfuerzo, ¡allá iba el imbécil queriendo proteger a otros y no a sí mismo!

 _Él no es como yo._

No era como los otros maestros, no era como él. ¡Incluso se había ido sin completar su entrenamiento!

—Más te vale regresar a… vivo —no iba a decir _a salvo_ , jamás lo haría—. Estúpido pupilo.

Y cuando lo hiciera, lo recibiría con un _cálido recibimiento_.

Sí, iba a hacerlo comer lodo y le arrancaría ese maldito cabello para usarlo como hebras para una nueva escoba. Después lo usaría como un saco y lo golpearía hasta cansarse.

Por la noche tomó sake…

Esa noche no supo a sangre… de hecho no tenía sabor.

—Maldito —arrojó el cántaro a los arbustos y se quedó viendo las llamas de la fogata.

Definitivamente, si la guerra no acababa con Kenshin, lo haría él.

 **—** **Fin—**

* * *

 _Sinceramente no recuerdo si en el anime hablan sobre el problema que tuvo Kenshin con los hongos envenenados XD pero yo quise tomarlo porque fue algo que me dio mucha risa. Siempre me preguntaré cómo pasó._

 _En fin, espero que el one-shot te haya gustado, **MT77** , hice mi mejor esfuerzo aunque no haya sido mucho, de verdad me hubiese gustado exponer un fic de mayor calidad pero algunas cosas estuvieron en mi contra. De verdad lo siento mucho._

 _¡Gracias a todos por leer y nos estaremos leyendo en el grupo!_

 **JA NE!**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Los Fics Incompletos de Adilay"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
